White Iris
by CassidyLotus
Summary: Things happen for a reason. It may not be the way we wanted it to be, but life has unexpected ways of showing us its true meaning. Warning: boyXboy, disorders, major life problems and OC's as well as OCXOC, minimal swearing. maybe straight couple. . .
1. Prologue

This has been bugging me for the past few weeks after watching the U.K. television series "Skins". I didn't make character equivalents such as Tony being Atobe or whatever rather I put the general problems they face like dysfunctional families, mental disorders, sexuality issues, trauma's and the likes. So it won't be like "Skins." at all nor will characters from skins be appearing.

Pairings to be included from POT fandom (as of now definite): Perfect Pair (TezukaXFuji), Alpha Pair (SanadaXYukimura), Platinum Pair (YagyuuXNiou)

**NOTE:**The story has Korean characters. Because. . . according to my sister's words, I'm one of the few people who adore BOTH Japanese Anime and Korean Dramas. I like reading manga and manhwa (Korean counterpart of manga) too. I guess, since I like both Japanese and Korean, I decided to add Korean characters. This part has been bugging me too actually(whether or not I should include Koreans or not) but after reading another one my favorite manhwas again, I decided, why not? [Odd thing is though, I'm not a big fan of K-pop although I listen to it, I like Avril, Selena Gomez, The Script and Adele more.]

**NOTE****2:**There's going to be an OCXOC pair that's also boyXboy.

**NOTE3: **The Korean characters of this story are not part of any other manhwa or drama, I may have used the characters' names from those as namesakes for the Korean characters here but this is an entirely different story.

**Disclaimer****(this****goes****for****the****whole****story):**I don't own the characters of Prince of Tennis or the namesakes (if they have) of the OC's included.

PROLOGUE

*The following events happened at different dates and times but all on the same year.

+ Chiba, Japan

Fuji Shuusuke wasn't only a tennis prodigy. He is also one of the best young photographers of the world, really, most people take Photography for granted but it's more than just clicking a button. You still need to adjust the lighting, see if the background fits and adjust the focus and whatnot. This promising young photographer has a natural feel to it already so when he was given his first camera when he was ten, his parents were surprised at all the candid shots he took that looked as though they were meant to be taken.

For now, the Fuji family was taking spending their summer in Chiba, their hometown. For now, Fuji Shuusuke was content with taking pictures of the houses and skyscrapers of Chiba from the veranda of the hotel room his family was currently staying in. His younger brother, by a year, Fuji Yuuta was currently sleeping and his older sister was staying in her own hotel room while his parents were in another room as well so nobody was bothering him. Not until his phone rang that is . . .

Fuji put his camera down by the bedside table before answering, "Moshi! Moshi! Fuji speaking."

"_Hey Fuji, I'm breaking up with you."_

". . . W-What?"

"_Yeah__.__.__.__good__luck__with__your__life,__bye.__" _With that the line went dead.

Silence. . . . and then …

Fuji's phone fell to the floor, himself collapsing on the bed. He was still in a state of shock when his younger brother woke up. Fuji Yuuta yawned and stretched before his eyes settled on his older brother, knowing something was wrong.

"O-Oi Aniki! Are you okay?" The younger Fuji immediately questioned, going over to the bed and waving his hands around in front of his older brother.

The older snapped out of it and looked at his younger brother. The younger noticed tears pooling around his older brother's eyes, until they started falling. Yuuta was shocked, his brother NEVER cried. As far as he was concerned, he was the cry baby, not his brother.

"H-He b-broke up with me, w-with a-a t-ten second p-phone call." Yuuta heard his brother stammer out.

Fuji Yuuta saw red. He wanted to kill this guy now. He already knew who his brother was talking about. That person and his brother have been together for two years. Nobody breaks up on some ten-second-phone-call, oh no, not on Yuuta's watch.. That little piece of shit was going to pay. Yeah, Yuuta wasn't afraid to curse.

"Y-Yuuta, don't. It's okay, just help me forget about him, don't ever mention him again. Tell Nee-san, Okaa-san and Otou-san as well. Just . . . don't bother with him already. Forget about him." said Fuji Shuusuke as if he read his younger brother's mind.

Yuuta didn't want to follow, he wanted to make that sonofabitch pay. But seeing his brother like this, crying and looking broken, he couldn't help but nod. He carefully brought the older boy up and let said boy cry on his shoulder. He was sure their older sister would appear soon enough, definitely sensing something was wrong, like she always has. But for now, Yuuta would be keeping quiet.

Fuji Shuusuke was still crying, silently vowing to himself.

"_I will never go for a guy that looks even remotely to him again."_

+ Kyoto, Japan

What was supposed to be a fun-filled, peaceful trip, turned into a nightmare when the youngest child of the Yukimura family collapsed out of the blue.

"C-Chiharu!" The eldest child, Yukimura Seiichi exclaimed, catching his younger sister before the girl could hit the cold, hard floor.

"Okaa-san, please call an ambulance." The Yukimura father said, taking hold of the youngest Yukimura child and setting her down gently. The Yukimura mother was checking her daughter's pulse and vital signs like what she did with Seiichi when her eldest still had the dreadful illness that early cost him his tennis career.. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she saw that her daughter was still breathing, thank heavens.

Yukimura Seiichi was confused though. Why is it that his sister collapsed this time? He was just cured of his sickness and is now able to play tennis. He doubts it's anything sport-related because his sister was a musician, a clarinetist to be exact. Guillain-barre syndrome isn't genetic or hereditary either so it couldn't be that. . . Before he could finish his chain of thought, he heard the siren of the ambulance nearing and immediately notified his father.

"Hurry." said his father.

As the ambulance got there, paramedics rushed out and started to stabilize Yukimura Chiharu's condition.

A few hours later, the whole family was in for a shock.

"UNKNOWN HEART DISEASE!" The Yukimura mother exclaimed, horrified.

The doctor who was in charge of the youngest Yukimura nodded. "All the test have been proven, that her heart is in trouble. We propose a transplant. However, it is not only her heart . . . she is experiencing brain hemorrhage largely due to this heart complication, treatment will be needed for that as well. Frankly, the transplant is the only cure as of now but we are trying to do everything that we can. Though, your daughter is currently in a coma."

The Yukimura father held his crying wife while Yukimura Seiichi sat down on one of the chairs, head on his hands.

"_Heart Transplant, treatment for Hemorrhaging, unknown heart disease. Okaa-chan and Otou-san will need all the help they can get. I need to find a job. I need to help out. I'll quit school, I need to keep Chiharu away from d-d-dyi…"_

Yukimura's mother noticed her son was in deep thought and immediately knew what he was thinking. Seiichi's treatment cost a lot but because her husband's mother had enough money to spare, they were able to afford it. Chiharu's condition is just as bad if not worse. But she won't stop her son from getting the proper education and to enjoy tennis.

"Seiichi, don't even think about dropping from school. Your father and I will find ways Seiichi. You worry about your OWN condition and studies, as well as doing what you love." she carefully scolded her son as both her and her husband approached their son.

Seiichi was taken aback. "B-But Okaa-chan, if I quit, you'd have enough money for her treatment, I'd rather have her healthy."

The Yukimura father shook his head, no. "Seiichi, you are important to us as well, we won't jeopardize your life, not when one of our children's lives is already in danger as well. Your uncle still works as the head doctor in one of the hospitals in Tokyo, we'll have her moved and maybe he can give us an easier time as he is your legal guardian if your mother and I are away. We will find ways Seiichi, don't worry. We can still send you to the boarding school we want you to go to and both of us may have to go abroad to work but you have to continue with your life too. Do you understand?" explained his father.

The eldest Yukimura child nodded, albeit reluctantly. His mother sat beside him and kept on reassuring him that everything would be fine. But Yukimura Seiichi wasn't going to give up that easily, he will help his parents AND save his sister.

"_Even if I will go to a boarding school, money will be my priority."_

+ Ulsan, Korea (S)

Hwang Taekyung was enjoying the life. He really was. He was in his father's office, ordering his father's secretary around while taking a sip from his OWN, personalized coffee mug. But he was really supposed to be studying for his exams but being a genius with an IQ over 200, he didn't really need too. Mostly, he just slept at home, books open, claiming that he was absorbing the information from the books. The only thing he really needed to do was read the books once and everything would be in his head. Picture perfect and clear, oh the advantages of those who have photographic memory.

Right now, he had just finished the accounting reports his father wanted done so he was just lounging around, pretending to be the CEO of his father's company, watching the people outside of the office run around with his father ordering them around. He enjoyed seeing the terrified faces of those facing his father's wrath, although he didn't like it when it was faced to him.

His father came inside the office after a while, "Taekyung, get your Noona and tell her that as head of Public Relations, I need her to schedule a conference and meeting with all my other associates."

Taekyung nodded at his father, grabbing his bag as he went out, "Sure Abeoji."

He took his time, looking for his older sister's office. The workers he passed didn't mind him, continuing on with what they were tasked to do. He took a detour to the cafeteria to get an apple before finally arriving at the Public Relations Head office. Not even bothering to knock, he just went in and said, "Noona, Abeoji wants you to schedule a meeting and a conference with his associates."

His older sister snapped the pencil she was holding in half, "Hwang Taekyung! You don't just barge into someone's office!"

The younger boy shrugged, "It was a glass door Noona."

Hwang Seohyun sighed, aggravated before arranging the conference and meetings like she was told to do, but before Taekyung could get out of the office . . . "One of father's associates is here and I need you to ask Nathaniel to bring him to father's office. Don't be late Taekyung."

Taekyung sighed before nodding, "Arasseo, arasseo."

As he was going down the stairs, he bumped into someone, giving the person a glare he then shouted, "Aissh! Watch where you're going!"

The teen in front of him raised an eyebrow before saying, "Shouldn't you?"

Hwang Taekyung's blue-grey eyes narrowed. "This is my—" Taekyung stopped, and instead said "Tch, whatever, out of my way." He then hurried down the stairs while the other teen waited until Taekyung disappeared before continuing to go up stairs.

Taekyung's jet-black hair became unruly when he finally reached the security office, "Nathaniel, those people in the fancy suits and dresses, Noona said to escort them to father's office." he informed a brawny, dark-skinned personnel. The brawny man nodded and went on.

Taekyung sighed in relief to himself as he made his way towards the personal games room his father had set-up for him through a hidden path. He almost let his secret out to some unknown person, the fact that he is the CEO's son. His two older sisters may be happy to boast it off with their status and power, as well as the things they have but he didn't want too. It's why none of the workers knew him, his father's office was a two-way mirror so the workers only saw their reflection, never Taekyung himself. His father's secretary is the only worker who knows him and he prefers to keep it that way. No one in his school even knows who he really is, not that he minded.

"_That was close, but I wonder why I can't get the guy I bumped into out of my head?"_

+ Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan

Roast Beef, Lamb Chops, Lobster, Halibut, Turkey, this was heaven for buffet lovers everywhere. Fourteen year old, Marui Bunta, was no exception. His lavender-colored eyes shown with excitement as he filled his plate until it was filled to the brim. As he sat back down on the table his father had reserved specifically for this occasion, which was his grandmother's birthday, he started shoveling everything down his throat. He was going to get another plate when an elderly but stern voice stopped him.

"Bunta-san, don't you think one plate is enough?"

Marui was dumbfounded, no one has ever told him that his entire life. He locked eyes with his grandmother and saw that she was giving him a disapproving look. Sure Niou has called him fatty more than once and Yukimura's been telling him to actually start exercising outside of tennis practice or he'll lose his footwork in tennis but no one has ever critiqued him on his eating habits.

"O-Okaa-san, it's a buffet. Bunta should be allowed to eat as much as he wants." said Mr. Marui, trying to ease the tension created by his mother's one statement.

Grandmother Marui silently scoffed and turned her disapproving gaze to her own son. "Mamoru, Bunta is no longer a child. He is a teenager so telling him that he is a growing boy now is not acceptable."

Mrs. Marui swallowed the food in her mouth and said, "Okaa-san, Bunta can eat what he wants to eat no matter how much it is. He knows his limits and he is a tennis regular player for his school."

"It does not matter Nadeshiko-san. Bunta should watch what he eats. I don't want any of my grandsons become unsightly beings." The elderly woman said, not backing down in her belief.

While all that was taking place, Bunta was still frozen in place. His mind processing what his grandmother was saying and not on the things his parents were saying.

Marui Touya, who was eight at the time joined, in on the adults' conversation. "Obaa-san, Onii-chan's appetite hasn't bothered anyone." The little boy was pouting while he said this.

Marui Naoto, the youngest of the Marui children aged four, wanted to help defend his eldest brother but said brother stopped him with a hand causing the youngest to look up, confused.

"It's okay Nao." Bunta started.

"_I'm not that hungry anymore. . ."_

+ Tokyo, Japan

The elderly man behind the counter smiled fondly as the energetic teen in front of him cheered.

"Yay! Yay! These are definitely the pair of sneakers I've been looking for!" The blue-eyed fourteen year-old exclaimed, happily jumping around with them on.

The elderly man behind the counter laughed to himself before reminding the boy that he needed to pay for the sneakers. "It's 12, 000 yen all in all Eiji-san."

The teen smiled cheekily and made a V with his fingers. "This time I've got enough money Oji-san!" He said, still smiling cheekily. The man behind the counter laughed out loud this time and watched as the teen got his wallet out.

"Juu, Juu-ichi, Juu-nii! Here you go!" said Eiji, handing the money over and jumping around. Just at that moment, one of his favorite J-pop songs started playing.

"Wah, I love this song, I didn't know they still played it!"

Eiji started dancing around and lip-syncing to the song that was playing, which was Real World by Exile, and the elderly man was laughing and clapping along with the bouncy teen.

What the both of them didn't notice however, was that people outside of the store were stopping and started to watch the singing-dancing fourteen year-old. Most of them were girls from his school or school year, some were even high school girls and a few, college students. A lot of the girls were giggling and squealing things like "Kawaii!" and phrases close to that.

After a while, the elderly man noticed and he pointed it out to the still dancing teen. The younger didn't however and he started to bow and wave his hands around to his audience which caused more giggling and some of the girls to go in the shop and get to know the boy better.

"Nya~! It's all thanks to these shoes! They've made me really happy!" He explained, smiling brightly and the girls started to admire him and compliment him entirely. The elderly man was smiling in a jolly way at the scene unfolding in front of him. A college student suddenly appeared right in front of him with a pair of shoes asking if he had her size. The man nodded right away and went out back.

However, none of them noticed the gangster of boys who were secretly snickering outside the shop's windows, a video camera on hand.

The following morning, Eiji was preparing breakfast for his family when one of his older brothers, Kikumaru Obito, asked him for a favor.

"Eiji, can you walk Kaze around the block?" asked the older brother.

Eiji nodded as happy as ever, "Sure Nii-san."

Kikumaru Uruki, Eiji's other older brother and the eldest son of the family came down not long after holding his laptop with one hand, nearly tripping down the stairs because he was rushing.

"EIJI WAIT!" The eldest shouted, placing the laptop on the table and showing his two younger brothers what he came across on while surfing the net.

Obito looked at his older brother, confused, "What's wron—" Before he could finish however, his mouth opened wide and his eyes were nearly bulging out of their sockets.

Eiji was speechless . . . never in his life did someone do this to him.

On the eldest brother's laptop was a video, on the internet, of Eiji when he was dancing and singing in the store shop. The store's name was censored and his face was a blue, but everything Eiji was doing was on it. That wasn't even the thing that hurt Eiji, it was the comments of the people who have watched the video. The only reason his brother knew was because it came from one their sisters, Konan, who got it from her friend, who was one of the people who videoed it. Needless to say, those people were going to pay because their eldest sister and eldest child of the Kikumaru Family, Neon, has made the lives of the people who dare humiliate her younger siblings, monstrous.

"_His dancing sucks!"_

"_Show off! So what if a bunch of girls were outside the window? Uh, it's people like him that need to be tamed :)"_

"_Man, the song he's dancing too is so last century. I don't get what those girls were doing!"_

"_What is he? Some sort of whore cat?"_

The teen collapsed on the floor. His brothers were screaming his name, trying to get his attention. The Kikumaru ladies hurried down when they heard the commotion, Konan was already slapping Eiji while Neon was reassuring him that the video will be removed right away.

But what if his siblings weren't there, what if the people who made those comments were actually there. . . They would ruin his life. He danced in the store because he felt like it, but even he knew it was truly embarrassing but because most of them were girls, he didn't really mind because most of them were saying he was cute and all. Those comments . . . "whore", "show-off" , that video, the humiliation.

"_No… I won't let that happen to me."_

+ Seoul, Korea (S)

The green-eyed fourteen year-old eyed the pathway to his house warily. It was the day that they'd be getting their report cards and although his grades were above average . . . when your older siblings have superior grades and are at the top of their batches then it really doesn't mean anything. Especially if their parents were university professors who mostly cared about their children's' grades and standings in class.

The boy could imagine it now…

"_Appa, I am at the top of the class with a perfect on my Math, Science, English, Social Studies and Korean tests." His older sister, Baek Chaeyoung said, not really boasting but reciting her standings to her father._

_Mr. Baek gave his eldest child a big hug. "That's my girl, always the best of the best in her class_

"_Omma, All A's and an award for Excellency of Leadership. I was also voted as Student Council President because of the principal's readjustments." said the older brother, Baek Hyeunjung. His tone was a stoic and responsible one, basically the one he uses when speaking to his parents._

_Mrs. Baek would've given him a big smile and a pouch. "I know you've been wanting the latest game for your Playstation Portable, and since you've proven yourself capable, in remaining as the top AND becoming President I think you deserve this but don't let your standings waver._

_The older brother gave his mother a weary smile, "Of course, not to worry."_

But what made the teen even sadder was that his younger siblings got all the attention as well.

_Youngest girl, Baek Shiyoung sat on her mother's lap and start's talking about her day. "Omma! Omma! The teacher said that my work was the best out of all! I also got the highest score in the math test we had the other day! Mrs. Kim said that if this continues, she'll give me a prize and a certificate for academic standings!" _

_Their mother smiled and gives the girl a light cheek causing the younger to giggle. "That's amazing Shiyoung, if this continues then you're birthday party will be the most extravagant of all!" _

_The little girl cheered at this and gave her mother a big hug._

_The youngest out of all the children, Baek Jihoo, was playing with his crayons when their father sat down in front of him with a big smile on his face. "Jihoo, the teacher called and said that you can move on to the advanced classes. I'm so proud of you!"_

_The youngest boy cheered and showed the picture he drew to his father. "YEY! Appa, look! It's my dream job, to be a doctor!"_

_The father smiled even wider, "A doctor, I'm sure you're going to be incredibly successful."_

The middle child of the Baek family couldn't help but wonder if his parents would ever praise him like that. He was already in front of his house and as he opened the door… as expected, his mother was busy praising his older brother and younger sister while his father was praising his older sister and younger brother.

"I-I'm home." He said weakly, but his older sister saw him and she immediately went over to give him a hug.

"Seungjo! What took you so long? We were deciding on whether or not to eat out to celebrate our report card grades!" said Chaeyoung.

Baek Hyeunjung also went over to his second younger brother. "She's right you know, which do you prefer, barbeque or rice toppings?" the eldest brother asked, ruffling the younger's hair.

"Hyeunjung, Chaeyoung. Please. Seungjo, how are your grades?" Their mother asked.

"Above Average." Seungjo said, cringing when his father's gaze hit him.

"Only?" His parents chorused.

Seungjo nodded while his older siblings each put a hand on his shoulders to calm him down.

His mother sighed and looked at his father who shook his head in a negative way. This caused Seungjo to frown to himself even more and hurriedly think of an excuse.

"I-I'm not feeling so well. The nurse said so herself that I should rest for a while, you can all go on ahead without me." He told his family, but mostly to his older siblings.

His younger siblings were quick to disagree, "NO! Maybe we should just eat at home!" The two said simultaneously.

His father raised his hand and said, "If Seungjo is to rest than he is to rest, but we have no time to prepare a dinner for seven right now. We will still eat out to celebrate those of you who got superior grades.—" Seungjo felt something sting within him but didn't say anything, "Seungjo, we will bring you some soup and bibimbap once we get home."

"Ye, Appa." Seungjo said, shrugging of the hands of his older siblings, excusing himself from his younger siblings who tried to block his way and going up to his room.

"Kaja." He faintly heard his father announce to his family.

Once he lied down on his bed, he couldn't help but say out loud

"_I give up. . . I am never going to catch up to them."_

PROLOGUE

Noona: older sister

Arasseo: Okay

Abeoji: father

Appa: Dad

Omma: Mom


	2. Chapter 1

**NOTE:**Baek Seungjo is named after the character in the Korean Drama based on the manga "Itazura na Kiss", entitled "Mischievous Kiss." and Hwang Taekyung is named after the lead male of the Korean Drama "You're Beautiful." Originally, the two names were just sub-names until I could think of a fitting one but the names stuck true.

CHAPTER 1:

_One year and a few months later . . ._

+ Hokkaido, Japan

The alarm blared but the occupant of the bed refused to get up. Grabbing a pillow and throwing it directly at the alarm clock, the boy went back to sleep. That is, until a certain red-head barged into his room.

"Seungjo! Seungjo! Nya~! It's time to get up!" The familiar blue-eyed redhead shouted at the sleeping boy.

"Ngh, Go away Eiji!" The now-awake Seungjo, who was also a redhead, grumbled in Korean.

Baek Seungjo and his family moved to Japan with Seungjo and his older sister and younger sister going to Hokkaido with him while his parents as well as his older brother and younger brother stayed in Kyoto where his father was transferred to work in. Kikumaru Eiji on the other hand, moved to Hokkaido with his grandparents to escape the "experience" he had in Tokyo.

Eiji smirked and said "Speaking Korean to me isn't going to work anymore Seungjo! I know how in case you've forgotten, and I know you understand Japanese so don't pretend you can't understand either!" doing a V-sign afterwards. When Seungjo refused to budge, Eiji sighed before whistling.

1… 2… 3… "WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!" A Siberian Husky came running in, jumping on the bed and then proceeded to jump around.

"AISSH, STOP! STOP DAREUM! I'M UP!" Seungjo exclaimed, scuttling of the bed, grabbing a towel from his closet and running into his bathroom.

The dog looked up at Eiji, tongue out and seemingly satisfied, Eiji grinned back and the dog "ruffed" and ran back out. Eiji's phone rang as the dog went out and Eiji was quick to answer it.

"MOSHI! MOSHI!" he greeted cheerfully, picking up the yoyo Seungjo always had on his desk.

"_Yo!__ Eiji! __I__'__m__ on__ my__ way __to__ Seungjo__'__s __house.__" _ The person on the other line said.

"Good, Seungjo just woke up so he'll be done by the time you get here."

"_All right, this way we won't be late, again."_

Eiji laughed lightly, but he's expression turned serious the next second, "Have you eaten?" he deadpanned.

"…"

"Marui Bunta! Don't tell me you threw the breakfast Reina-nee-chan made you!"

At that moment, Seungjo came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and groomed. His hair was a little bit damp but he was quickly finishing that. Unfortunately for Marui Bunta, Seungjo heard what Eiji said. Taking the phone from Eiji which surprised the other redhead, he started to say, "You're eating here once you get here and no, I'm not taking no for an answer." He also said this in Korean. Basically, he is always speaking Korean unless he needs to speak Japanese, for example, to other Japanese people he doesn't know.

"… _Fine,__but__ I__'__m__ only__ eating __an__ oatmeal __cookie, __that__'__s __it. __Either __that __or __I__ won__'__t __pass __by __your __house __anymore.__" _ said Marui, the other, other redhead. He moved to Hokkaido as well to live with his older cousin and his wife. As to why, Marui claims he wanted to experience the weather in Hokkaido.

"Fair enough." stated Eiji, getting the phone back from Seungjo.

"_Ja ne!"_

"Ah! Ja!" Eiji put the phone down and turned to look at Seungjo.

Seungjo noticed his friend's stare and returned it with a small smile, "My parents aren't home yet, they'll be home the day after tomorrow, don't worry."

Eiji looked at him carefully, before nodding and returning to his happy, childish self. He dragged Seungjo down the stairs with him and into the dining room.

"Ohayou, Chaeyoung-nee-chan!" The cheerful redhead greeted Seungjo's older sister.

Baek Chaeyoung greeted back, "Good Morning, when will Bunta arrive?" she asked nicely as an afterthought.

And Speak of the Devil, he arrives, "Present Chaeyoung-nee-chan!"

Chaeyoung greets him as well, ruffles her younger brother's hair before moving her way out of the kitchen and to waking up her other, younger siblings.

"Bunta, eat." Seungjo deadpanned, shoving an oatmeal cookie down his throat.

Bunta cringed, but started chewing and then swallowed. He then looked expectantly at his friends, who nodded at him with smiles on their faces. Seungjo then started to eat his own plate of sausage and eggs with Eiji eating some of it. Once he was done, they all left for their High School.

+ Teikoku High School: Hokkaido Branch

As the trio were about to enter the main gate of the school, Eiji's phone rang once again, checking the caller and finding out its one of his best friends from Seigaku, Fuji Shuusuke, who also moved to Hokkaido as a boarding student, he immediately answered. "Moshi! Moshi!"

"_Eiji, is the Freshman Batch Representative with you?"_

"You mean Yukimura? Nope! Nope! Bunta and Seungjo are the only ones with me right now. But I saw Hwang Taekyung going in the school building. Wait a minute Fujiko! Are you even allowed to used the phone as the first ever Freshman Student Council President nya~?

A chuckle was heard on the other line before Fuji started to speak again, _"__The __reason__ I__ accepted__ is__ because__ the__ Student__ Council __President,__ Like__ the __Freshman __Batch__ Representative__ and__ the__ Top__ 1__ or__ running__ Valedictorian,__ gets __privileges.__"_

Eiji pouted, "Mou, unfair Fujiko!" he shouted, but he stopped once he saw his seniors gathering to enter the main gate. "I-Ill see you later Fujik— I mean, Fuji."

_Fuji knew what was happening but he didn't say anything, "Ah, Ja ne."_

"Ja…" Eiji muttered, putting his phone back, straight-faced.

Bunta and Seungjo looked at Eiji with well-masked, worried glances, but neither said a thing as they followed their friend through the gate.

+ Classrom 1-3

Bunta grumbled when Seungjo, once again, beat him in hangman.

Seungjo smirked and said, "That's five for me and two for you."

"Whatever! Eiji, help me out here!"

Eiji smiled widely and flicked a piece of eraser dust at Bunta, "Hoi! Hoi! Bulls-eye!"

"Some friends you are." Bunta grumbled some more, but then he laughed along with his friends when they started to laugh.

"Eiji-kun! Can you help me?" A random girl asked, pouting slightly.

Eiji stopped laughing and nodded at the girl, "Sure nya~! What do you want me to do?"

The girl squealed and started asking him if he could go meet her at break time later on. The redhead nodded, his friends heard so they just waved it off when he looked at them. The girl then ran to her friends, her friends squealing with her.

Bunta looked amused, "You do know it's a confession right?" He told Eiji.

Eiji nodded, not letting his smile fade, "I know, but I don't want to gain a reputation as a heartbreaker or a snob who can't even do a favor from a girl."

"You please people too much, you know that?" said Seungjo, tossing an eraser on Eiji's head.

"… It's better than being judged by one simple mistake." Eiji muttered, smiling sadly but laughing afterwards when Seungjo was hit by a blackboard eraser.

"PFFT! B-BUNTA!" Seungjo shouted, getting rid of the chalk dust on his hair.

Bunta snickered before giving Eiji a high-five and going back to his seat when he saw that their homeroom teacher and coincidentally their first period teacher going in.

"Good Morning." The teacher greeted, he was a strict looking, mid-aged man who really wasn't strict at all.

"Good Morning Yamada-sensei!" His class greeted.

The teacher smiled at them before continuing, "I have the results of your quiz the other day. Would you like—"

"YES!" The class answered before he could finish, chuckling he started to pass the paper around.

Once Seungjo got his paper however, he frowned and put his head on his hands. Eiji and Bunta were silently cheering that they didn't fail and that they at least got above 83 but knowing their friend…

"Seungjo, what did you get?" Eiji asked, patting Seungjo on the back.

"91." He murmured.

Bunta's eyes widened, "That's pretty high already Seungjo."

Seungjo smiled at Bunta for trying to cheer him up but returned back to frowning once he looked at his paper, "Don't mind it."

"By the way, some of you haven't passed the project due last week, please pass them by tomorrow or I will have to start giving deductions immediately." Their teacher suddenly said after giving out the last paper.

"Seungjo, did you—" Bunta started, but Seungjo cut him off, "No. I forgot, I forgot. I was studying for this, I forgot all about the requirements." said Seungjo, shaking his head. Eiji tried to cheer him up by poking him many times for fun on the face which would usually get a reaction out of Seungjo. But the Korean was not responding at all.

+ School Gymnasium

"Line up!" The health teacher bellowed.

Class 1-3 did as was told, however Baek Seungjo was forced to go to the clinic by Eiji and Bunta because he became incredibly pale after their first period was over.

"We'll be checking your weights today and comparing them to the other records. If you're on a sports team, this is will be the health papers you will pass to the captains. First up, Akagi Hiroyuki! Ando Terumi to our assistant coach!" ordered the Gym coach. The others started to break up into groups, Bunta not at all feeling well.

"Relax Bunta, They won't kick you out of the tennis team." Eiji said, patting him on the back.

Student after Student went to the two coaches up front, Eiji was already underweight in the first place, but seeing as he is an acrobat, he really did need to keep a lithe body structure. Right after Kudou Kogomi was finished, Bunta was called.

"Marui Bunta!" the coach, once again, bellowed. Bunta shook of his thoughts and went on the weighing scale. What he saw, made him happy, he had lost pounds. But to the coach, it wasn't.

"15 pounds only after a few weeks Marui? That's not good. If you lost this much weight on our next scheduled health coverage, you will be kicked out of the tennis team. Understood?" stated the coach, clearly meaning every word.

Bunta sighed to himself but nodded at the coach. But he didn't care about what the coach said, he was going to lose more weight. He still felt as though he was an elephant so until he doesn't feel that way he won't stop.

"See Bunta! You didn't get kicked out!" Eiji cheered once Bunta had gotten back to their spot. Bunta simply smiled and refused the piece of chocolate Eiji offered.

+ Break Time, School Grounds

Seungjo sighed as Eiji asked him if he was okay for the hundredth time. "For the last time Eiji, I am fine. I just had a minor relapse."

"Hmm. . . . . Fine, but I'm telling Chaeyoung-nee-chan tonight." said Eiji, going back to his older cheery self before checking his watch.

"Time to meet the girl huh?" asked Bunta, smirking slightly.

Eiji laughed and nodded, running off to the place the girl told him to meet at, which was in their classroom. Going inside, he found that it was only the girl who was in there.

The girl blushed shyly but smiled at Eiji. "Eiji-kun."

"Hoi, hoi Azami-chan, what's up?" he asked, bouncing on his heels.

The girl blushed more and shoved a letter right in front of Eiji's face. "I-I like you Eiji-kun!" she exclaimed, head down, eyes covered by her bangs.

Eiji blinked, once, twice, and then smiled down sympathetically at the girl in front of him. "Ah, gomen Azami-chan but I'm not really interested in relationships right now. I mostly want to focus on school for now so that my parents won't send me back to Tokyo. If I get into a commitment, they might just get me back. Warui, warui Azami-chan." he explained, reaching down and putting the girls arms back to herself.

Azami wasn't going to back down, "B-But Eiji-kun, I'll follow you to Tokyo if they do! They can't stop me!"

Eiji was taken aback but his smile was kept intact, "Azami-chan. I really can't be in a relationship right now, I can't. I'm sorry… But I do know that someone else likes you and let's just say, he has glasses and dark blonde hair."

His classmate looked at him, shocked. "R-Really?"

Eiji nodded, "Hai, hai! You have to realize that… Gomen Azami-chan, I'll see you later in class!" Eiji was already heading for the door when Azami stopped him.

"Eiji-kun!"

Eiji looked at her, smile still in place, yet he had an expectant look.

Azami blushed but smiled at him brightly, "Arigatou Eiji-kun, I'll be sure to let Hiroyuki-san know that I'm here."

The redheaded teen smiled at her cheekily and made a V before waving and leaving the classroom. He turned to go to the rooftop where his friends would surely be. Once he got to the stairs however, a group of seniors ran into him. They smiled and waved at Eiji who smiled back at them.

"Kikumaru, I was just telling my friends here that you could do simultaneous back-flips. Mind proving it to them?" One of the seniors asked, putting an arm around him.

Eiji froze but he composed himself after a split-second, "S-Sorry Senpai, Fuji is probably waiting for me at the rooftop already, I have to go." quickly excusing himself before the senior could say anything more. Once he got out of the seniors sight, he ran up the stairs to the door going to the rooftop. Stopping to breathe for a second and then going in.

"_Ahn~, Ore-sama thought you wouldn't show up anymore Kikumaru."_

"_But I can't believe you received another confession today. Ah, Ecstasy~!"_

"_Maa, no need to get on his back now."_

CHAPTER 1:


End file.
